Gale Glory
was Haru's father. An heir to the royal throne of Symphonia, Gale had an enchanted sword called the Azure Sky Blade, also known as the Sapphire Symphonia Sword. His children, Haru and Cattleya Glory, have split up. Haru was on a journey to find the Rave Stones while Cat just stayed home at Garage Island. Gale was a former Shadow Guard or Demon Card leader. King (Gale Raregroove) was his best friend, but King obtained a shadow stone and went out of control. Glory quit Demon Card and became an Imperial. Unfortunately, King became angry with him, believing he was responsible for the death of his family, and killed Sakura, Gale's wife and Queen of Symphonia. He also slashed Gale's face and sealed a Shadow Stone inside of the newly created scar. Gale resolved to take revenge on King, and so as not to endanger the lives of his children, he never returned home. He reunites with Haru in the Tower of Din and helps him defeat King. Gale died after he protected Haru from falling rocks. Appearance TBA Personality TBA History Gale Glory was Gale Raregroove's best friend at the end of a war; together they formed Demon Card. The goal of their organization was to rid the world of monsters known as demons. The organization grew, with warriors from all over the world joining. But, as time went by, the friends split apart; Gale Glory set sail to find a quiet life. Sakura Glory found Gale Glory and immediately falls in love with her. Gale states that those ten years were his happiest time as he raises his family. Then, he hears rumors about Demon Card. At a shop, Gale finds some necklace at the price of 5,000. The shopkeeper informs Gale about Demon Card turning evil. Gale tells Haru that Demon Card became evil after using Dark Bring. Later on, Gale tells Sakura that it is his fault that King has fallen. Sakura is sad that her husband is leaving her and her family. Before Gale leaves, the two hug one last time. At Demon Card Headquarters (5 years later), Gale meets King and his family. King introduces his wife and son, and Gale notices that Lucia is the same age as Haru. King smiles and asks Gale if he is going to come back to Demon Card. However, Gale shocks his old friend and tells him that he is going to stop Demon Card. When King asks what has happened, Gale asks them why they used the Dark Bring. King's men point their guns at Gale, and King tells his friend, politely, to leave. Gale explains that he went to Slade for help, and tanks arrive at the city. Slade and Imperial soldiers attack King's mansion and slaughter everyone. Gale begs Slade to stop the massacre. King looks in horror as his wife and son run to himself. Then, the soldier opens fire on Emilia and Lucia. With King's family all dead, King cries out his sorrow, and Gale yells at Slade for what he has done. After the Demon Card massacre, Sakura Glory gets a letter about her husband while Cattleya tends to Haru. Sakura leaves her children to find Gale Glory. At Haru's location, Haru learns about King's sorrowful tale that involves the massacre of King's family and how Gale's relationship deteriorates with King. Meanwhile, Elie runs up the stairs while remembering Clea's words. Then, King shocks Haru by stating it was he who killed his mother. Slade, the man Gale asked help from, finds Gale moping and thanks Gale for making King's arrest a success. He offers a medal to Gale but takes it back. When Slade mentions that there is one more Demon Card member left, Slade points a gun at Gale's head. Suddenly, King slashes Slade's back and kills him. King states that he is always alone and slashes Gale's face. While King slashes mercilessly at Gale and talks about how fate of the Raregroove will not leave him alone, Sakura appears and rushes to Gale's side. She tells King to stop attacking her husband. Gale tells Sakura not to come near here. King states that he called Sakura here. Gale begs King to spare Sakura's life, and King declines. Before King kills Sakura, Sakura accepts her fate as she looks at Gale's face for the last time. With King delivering a fatal blow to Sakura, Gale and Sakura's memories flash from the time they first met to the time they got married. Sakura tells Gale that she is happy as they both remember the good times with their children. Sakura's lifeless body falls on top of Gale. King inserts the End of Earth Dark Bring inside Gale's head. He tells Gale that he will suffer the feelings of being alone due to the Dark Bring. Before King leaves, he vows to finish off Gale someday. Gale has spent 10 years wandering to avoid bringing the OverDrive to Garage Island. Synopsis Tower of Din arc Gale Glory bides his time and scares some wolves by just staring at them. On the way to the Tower of Din, some soldiers attack Gale, only to be defeated easily. Gale swings a sword at Haru. rough the chest much to Haru's surprise. Haru looks in shock at what his father has done to him. The demons shout "Gale-sama" which puts more doubt in Haru's mind. Before Gale can strike, Haru blocks his father's sword. Gale throws Haru to the ground where Haru sees Zashu dead in a pit. He realizes that his father had saved his life. Gale Glory swings at King, and a shock wave erupts from their two swords clashing together. Powers and Abilities TBA Relationships Sakura Glory Sakura Glory was Gale's wife. Cattleya Glory Cattleya was Gale Glory's elder daughter. Haru Glory Haru Glory was Gale's younger son. Gale Raregroove Gale Raregroove is Gale Glory's best friend. Trivia TBA References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Card members Category:Rave Warriors Category:Deceased Category:Needs Help